Melkor
Melkor, později známý především jako Morgoth ("Černý nepřítel světa"). byl prvním Temným Pánem a prvotním zdrojem zla ve světě Eä. Původně byl nejmocnějším z Ainur, jež byli stvořeni Eru Ilúvatarem, jemuž se ovšem vzbouřil v touze pokřivit a zkazit Ardu. V Prvním Věku Světa napáchal mnoho zlého, jako například krádež silmarilů (tím získal jméno Morgoth), zničení Lamp a Valinorských stromů, nebo války s elfy a lidmi. Morgoth byl poražen vojskem Valar ve Válce Hněvu a byl vypovězen z Ardy do Prázdna, kde nyní setrvává. Život Ainulindalë (Hudba Ainur) Melkor byl stvořen Eru Ilúvatarem ve Věčných Síních na počátku Bytí. Melkorovi byly dány největší dary moci a poznání ze všech Ainur. Jeho bratrem je Manwë, nejmocnější z Valar Melkor byl netrpělivý s bezobsažným Prázdnem, a toužící tvořit vlastní věci, se často vydával z Věčných Síní hledat Nehynoucí plamen, ten byl ale u Ilúvatara, což Melkor nikdy nezjistil. On však pokračoval v jeho hledání, nicméně byl proto často sám a odloučen od ostatních Ainur. Stalo se to v tomto osamění, že Melkor začal utvářet své vlastní myšlenky a představy, nepodobné myšlenkám ostatních Ainur. V době, kdy Ainur hráli Velkou Hudbu před Eruem, Melkor vplétal některé ze svých myšlenek do Hudby, čímž kolem něj vznikl nesoulad. Ten se stále šířil a někteří z Ainur začali ladit Hudbu spíše podle Melkora, dokud proti sobě před Trůnem nebouřily ve sváru dvě melodie. Aby Eru nesoulad napravil, představil Druhé, a poté Třetí Téma. Melkorovi se i přesto podařilo získat nadvládu nad Druhým Tématem, jehož hlavním nástrojem byl Manwë. Třetí bylo Téma elfů a lidí, a přestože jej Melkorův nelad nepohltil jako Druhé téma, nevyústilo v opětovné nastolení souzvuku Hudby. Když Eru z nenadání jediným mocným akordem Hudbu ukončil, pokáral Melkora a vyzdvihnuv jeho sílu, připomněl mu, že stejně jako Melkor pochází z Erua, tak i vše, co kdy stvoří, má původ v samotném Eruovi, a že nikdo nemůže tvořit hudbu Eruovi navzdory, protože pak by se prokázal pouhým nástrojem tvořícím Eruovo dílo. Toto pokárání Melkora zahanbilo a velice rozezlilo, ačkoli to nedal nijak najevo. A tak, když z Hudby byla stvořena Arda, již od počátku v ní byl všudypřítomný nepořádek a chaos a byla prostoupena přemírou horka i chladu. Poté do této nové země sestoupili ti z Ainur, kteří o to měli zájem, stejně tak i Melkor, který zatoužil po ovládnutí tohoto světa. Příchod do Ardy Když Valar vstoupili do Ardy a začali jí dávat tvar a podobu, Melkor ji prohlásil za své vlastní panství. Nicméně ostatní Valar si za svého pána vzali Manwëho. V této době nebyl Manwë tak mocný jako Melkor, ale Eruovi byl nejdražší a nejlépe chápal jeho záměry. Melkor byl zahořklý, a proto kdykoli se Valar činili ve prospěch Světa, kazil jim jejich práci a stavěl se proti nim kdykoli k tomu dostal příležitost. Po dlouhou dobu bojoval Melkor proti moci ostatních Valar a Maiar sám, a stále měl převahu. V tomto čase byla Arda stále povětšinou beztvará, protože Melkor zkazil každé dílo, které Valar vytvořili. Naštěstí pro ně, nakonec do Ardy sestoupil i mocný Vala Tulkas a jeho síla naklonila misky vah ve prospěch Valar. Melkor před ním uprchl a na čas Ardu opustil. Zničení Lamp Po Melkorově odchodu se Valar podařilo vnést do světa zpět pořádek a zahájili přípravy na příchod elfů. Aby dali světu světlo, vytvořili dvě Velké Lampy a usadili se mezi nimi v místě, které nazvali Almaren. V tuto dobu se do Ardy vrátil Melkor a přivedl s sebou některé Maiar, kteří se přidali k jeho hudbě a na nejsevernějším cípu Světa zbudoval mocnou pevnost Utumno. Aby ji ubránil vyzdvihl na severovýchodě Středozemě, kde bylo světlo Lamp nejslabší, velké pohoří. Valar se dozvěděli, že se Melkor vrátil, protože země na Severu začala Melkorovým vlivem pustnout. Ještě než ale začali Valar po Melkorovi pátrat, vyplížil se ze své pevnosti a zničil Lampy. Oheň, který z lamp unikl, začal spalovat okolní zemi a Valar potřebovali všechnu svou sílu, aby zabránili tomuto ohni strávit Středozemi. Než si Valar stačili s touto katastrofou poradit, Melkor se svými přisluhovači uprchl zpět do Utumna. Po zániku Lamp se Valar odebrali na kontinent zvaný Aman, kde založili své sídlo Valinor. Odchodem Valar ale Melkor ve Středozemi ztratil jakýkoliv odpor. Středozemi ochromila temnota a začaly se po ní potulovat strašlivé nestvůry a děsivé přízraky stvořené Melkorem. Touto dobou Melkor zbudoval svou druhou pevnost Angband, nacházející se na západě, jako obranu před případným útokem Valar. Angband byl zanořen do Železných hor a byl dán Sauronovi, aby ji střežil. Přestože Valar nevěděli, kde se probudí Ilúvatarovi děti, byli zdrženlivý, co se války s Melkorem týče, protože případný střet sil by měl za následek obrovské vedlejší škody, které Země nepamatovala od zničení Lamp. Proto většina z nich setrvávala v Amanu a vzdala se Středozemě. Poté, co se elfové probudili, se mnoha z nich zmocnil Melkor, protože Valar stále vyčkávali v Amanu. Mučením a dalšími ukrutnými praktikami některé ze zajatých elfů přetvořil na skřety. Doba Valinorských Stromů Když Vala Oromë objevil, že se elfové probudili na území sužované vládou Melkora, Valar začali ztracená území osvobozovat od tyranie Melkora. O tomto boji se v elfských písních mluví jako o Válce Mocností. Valar přemohli Melkorova vojska v otevřeném boji, a ten utekl zpět do Utumna. Bolestné bylo obléhaní Utumna, ale nakonec byly jeho brány rozraženy a Melkor byl přemožen. Byl zajat, spoután řetězem Angainorem a byl předveden před Manwëho, aby rozhodl o jeho osudu. Tam Melkor ležel tváří na zemi a prosil o odpuštění, které ale nebylo vyslyšeno a on byl uvržen do Síní Mandosu, ležících na západ od Amanu, ze kterých nikdo, ani Vala, nemůže uniknout. Tam měl zůstat uvězněn po tři věky. Valar ovšem ve spěchu při svržení Melkora, nechali nejhlubší kobky a jámy Utumna a Angbandu neprozkoumané a tam přežila spousta zlých bytostí. Mnoho Melkorových věrných včetně Saurona se rozuteklo či ukrylo do tmy. Navíc se Valar nepodařilo zajmout ani zničit balrogy, kteří se shromáždili v ruinách Angbandu, kde upadli do hlubokého spánku, ve kterém vyčkávali na opětovný příchod Melkora. Jak plynuly věky, byl Melkor znovu předveden před Manwëho, kde předstíral pokání ze svých hříchů. Manwëho bytost v sobě neměla žádné zlo, a proto ani Manwë nebyl schopen pojmout zlo, které bylo Melkorovi vlastní, a tak svolil k jeho propuštění. Nejprve se zdálo, že zlo Melkora opustilo. Každý, kdo u něj v té době hledal radu, dobře pochodil. Nicméně Tulkas a Ulmo na to, co Melkor provedl zapomínali jen velice pomalu a nespustili ho z dohledu. V pravdě byl Melkor pln zášti více než kdy dřív. Začal využívat svou neobyčejnou lstivost k tomu, aby rozvrátil harmonii v Amanu. Vida rozkvětu, jakého elfové ve Valinoru zažívali a vědom si toho, že to kvůli nim byl poražen, netoužil po ničem jiném než po pomstě. Ze tří elfských národů se největší zručnosti a zvídavosti těšili Noldor, a na ty především soustředil Melkor svou zlou vůli. Po dlouhou dobu rozséval své lži o tom, proč Valar přivedli elfy do Amanu. Pověděl jim kromě jiného o příchodu lidí, což Valar elfům ještě sami nevyjevili. Kvůli těmto lžím začali Noldor věřit, že byli pozváni do Amanu, aby lidé mohli zdědit území Středozemě, a že jim chtějí ukradnout slávu, kterou si zde Noldor mohli vydobýt. Nakonec i na Noldor padl stín zla a oni začali otevřeně bouřit proti Valar. Vůdcem nespokojených Noldor byl Fëanor, prvorozený syn krále Noldor Finwëho. Ačkoli Melkora nenáviděl a obával se ho, naslouchal mu, a to právě Fëanor byl nejhlučnějším hlasem mezi nespokojenými Noldor. Valar nevěděli, že je to vše především Melkorovo dílo a měli Fëanora za zdroj nepokojů. Přestože byli znepokojeni, zdrželi se jakékoli akce proti Noldor, tedy až dokud Fëanor násilím nevyhrožoval svému bratru Fingolfinovi. Valar Fëanora předvolali do Soudného kruhu, aby se zodpovídal ze svých činů. Fëanorovo svědectví vyjevilo Melkorovo dílo a Tulkas okamžitě opustil Soudný kruh, aby Melkora dopadl. Melkor byl ovšem k nenalezení. Po nějakém čase, se Mlekor zjevil ve Formenosu a předstíral přátelství s Fëanorem za účelem získání silmarilů. Fëanor Melkorovy lži ovšem prohlédl, odmítl ho a přibouchl dveře před nejmocnější bytostí, která kdy chodila po Ardě. Melkor se po té předsunul na jih, kde vyhledal Ungoliant a slíbil jí, že uspokojí její neukojitelný hlad. Ungoliant tedy kolem nich utkala plášť tmy, a tak se spolu vydali do Valinoru s úmyslem zničit Valinorské stromy. Zaútočili ve chvíli, kdy se všichni účastnili festivalu ve Valmaru, a stromy zůstaly nestřežené. Melkor svým černým kopím udeřil oba stromy až do jádra a jejich míza vyprýštila ven. Ale Ungoliant svým černým sosákem mízu vysála a svým smrtelným jedem je otrávila. Stromy uschly od kořene až po listí a zašly. Aman poté na dlouhou dobu upadl do hluboké temnoty. Ve strachu a zmatení, který následoval, spěchal Melkor zpět do Formenosu a vloupal se do pevnosti. Tam zavraždil Fëanorova otce, krále Noldor Finwëho a prolil tak první krev v Blažené říši. Ukradl silmarily spolu se všemi dalšími poklady, které se tam nacházely. Silmarily, jež Melkor nesl v ruce ho pálily, způsobujíc mu tím obrovskou bolest. On se jich ovšem nevzdal. Spolu s Ungoliant prchli na sever a její tma je skryla před pronásledováním Valar. Oba zloději přešli ledy u Helcaraxë a vstopili do Středozemě, dokončujíc tak Melkorovu pomstu. Když se dostali do Lammothu, a přiblížili se ruinám Angbandu, doufal Melkor v útěk před Ungoliant, aby nemusel splnit slib, že uspokojí její hlad. Nicméně ona Melkorův plán prohlédla a zastavila ještě než se dostali k pevnosti. Dožadovala se pokladů Formenosu, aby nasytila svůj hlad, jak jí Melkor slíbil. S nevolí jí vydal menší drahokamy, které získal. Silmarilů, které držel v pravé ruce, se však vzdát nehodlal. Ungoliant v touze po silmarilech tedy na Melkora zaútočila. Začala kolem něj tkát své temné sítě, až jeho následný bolestný křik probudil ze spánku balrogy ukrývající se v nejtemnějším dolinách pod Angbandem. Ve víru ohně přišli Melkorovi na pomoc a odehnali Ungoliant. Melkor poté obnovil pevnost Angband a začal zde shromažďovat své služebníky. Když se Fëanor dozvěděl, že byl jeho otec zavražděn, proklel Melkora, jmenujíc ho Morgothem, "Temným nepřítelem" světa, a pod tímto jménem už byl znám navždy. Poté co Melkor znovu vyhloubil sklepení a žaláře Angbandu, vztyčil nad nimi z vydolované horniny trojité štíty Thangorodrim. Poté začal znovu budovat svou armádu, která se měla skládát z nespočtu ohavných skřetů a dalších zlých bytostí. První Věk V Beleriandu Fëanor se vzepřel Valar a vydal se následovat Morgotha do Středozemě, aby získal zpět ukradené silmarily. Toto rozhodnutí nakonec vyústilo v boje později nazvané jako Válka o Klenoty, ve které elfové nakonec utrpěli zdrcující porážku. Když se Morgoth dozvěděl o příjezdu Noldor do Středozemě, poslal na Fëanorovu družinu armádu skřetů, aby je zničil, než si stačí vybudovat jakoukoliv obranu. Přestože Noldor byli v menšině, rychle a jednoznačně skřety přemohli; pouze hrstka se jich vrátila zpět do Angbandu. Ale Fëanor si ve své pýše a domýšlivosti myslel, že Morgotha přemůže sám a skřety pronásledoval. Brzy se on a jeho předvoj dostalo moc daleko od hlavního voje a skřeti je před branami Angbandu obklíčili. Z bran Angbandu se vyrojili balrogové, přesto se elfové udatně bili, než zůstal jen samotný Fëanor. I ten byl ale poražen. Padl pod sekerou Pána balrogů Gothmoga. Přestože než mohl Gothmog Fëanora dorazit, byl Fëanor zachránil zadní vojem elfů pod vedením svých synů, nakonec svým smrtelným zraněním podlehl. Krátce po Fëanorově smrti poslal Morgoth vyslance, aby elfům nabídl svou kapitulaci; dokonce jim nabídl jeden ze silmarilů. Maedhros návrh přijal. Obě strany ale očekávajíc zradu, přišli na smluvené místo s větším vojskem, než bylo dohodnuto. Naneštěstí pro elfy bylo Morgothovo vojsko větší a navíc bylo doprovázeno balrogy. Elfská družina byla rychle poražena. Jediný Maedhros byl ponechán naživu a vzat do zajetí. Byl upoután za pravé zápěstí k jednomu z mnoha útesů Thangorodrim. Morgoth elfy obeznámil, že zajal Maedhrose a nabídl jim, že ho propustí pod podmínkou, že opustí Sever a zanechají války s ním. Elfové ale věděli, že Melkor svoje slovo nedodrží a nabídku ponechali bez povšimnutí. Touto dobou také Fingolfin se svou družinou, jež Fëanor opustil v ústí zálivu Drengist, a kde spálil ukradené lodě Teleri, dorazil do Středozemě. Fingolfinovi elfové se do Středozemě museli dostat přes ledovou pustinu Helcaraxë. Cesta to byla dlouhá a nebezpečná a mnoho jich přitom přišlo o život. Napětí mezi oběma zástupy elfů bylo znatelné, čehož si všiml také Morgoth, který začal spřádat plány, jak rozepřemi rozptýlené elfy zničit. K jeho zděšení ale dali Valar Světu nové světlo – Slunce a Měsíc, načež se Morgoth a jeho sluhové na čas stáhli. Jako odpověď na toto nové světlo vypustil Morgoth nad Železnými horami neproniknutelná mračna kouře a tím zahalil Hithlum do temnoty. Díky této temnotě a také zmatku mezi Morgothovými služebníky, který vyvolalo náhlé navrácení světla do Světa, se ale Fingon mohl vypravit k Angbandu a osvobodit Maedhrose. Tím také odstartoval řadu událostí, které měly za následek sjednocení Noldor a založení několika mocná království v Beleriandu a Hithlumu. Když Morgothova vojska znovu vytáhla z Angbandu, uštědřili jim Noldor bleskovou zdrcující porážku a zahájili obléhání Angbandu v touze navždy uzavřít Morgotha v jeho pevnosti. Po mnoha letech se Morgoth o proražení blokády pokusil znovu. Nechal vybuchnout sopky Železných hor a průsmyky vyslal armády skřetů, přesto byli skřeti znovu lehce poraženi. Po této porážce zajal Morgoth tolik elfů, kolik jen mohl, ve svých žalářích je zlomil a přivázal je svou zlou vůlí k sobě. Tito elfové se stali jeho špehy mezi Noldor a předávali mu informace o pohybech a plánech jeho nepřátel. O sto let později vyslal Morgoth armádu na sever, aby se dostali do Hithlumu ze strany. Zkřížila jim ale cesta armádu elfů vedená Fingonem a do jednoho je porazila. Zde si Morgoth uvědomil, že samotní skřeti nemají proti mocným Noldor šanci. Začal proto hledat nové cesty, jak vytvořit zhoubnější stvůry než skřety. Uběhlo další století a z hlubin Angbandu se vynořil první drak - Glaurung, který elfům předvedl výsledky Morgothovi práce. Glaurung náhlý příchod rozehnal elfy střežící blízké okolí Angbandu, než se ale stačil dostat dál, zasypali ho elfští lučištníci pod vedením Fingona salvami šípů. Glaurung ještě nedosáhl plného vzrůstu a jeho kůže nebyla dost silná, aby odolala elfským šípům, a tak uprchl zpět do Angbandu. Morgoth byl znepokojen, protože se Glaurung elfům vyjevil dřív, než plánoval, nakonec z toho ale nevyvodil žádné důsledky. O nějaký čas později, když lidé přišli do Beleriandu, bylo odhaleno, že Morgoth opustil Angband a pobýval společně s lidmi, snažíc se je zkazit a zotročit. Zjistil, že se nechají svést o mnoho jednodušeji, než tomu bylo u elfů. Nicméně vzrůstající moc elfských království ho znepokojila natolik, že se vrátil zpět do Angbandu, než zde mohl své dílo dokončit. Avšak mnoho lidí Morgothovi naslouchalo a uvěřilo jeho lžím, a buď sever opustili, nebo se přidali k Morgothovým armádám. Přesto se našli lidé, které jeho lži nezviklali, a ti byli později zváni jako Edain. Zpravili elfy o tom, co Morgoth na severu prováděl, a mnoho z těch nejtvrdších se usadilo na dohled bran Angbandu, kde pomáhali elfům s blokádou. Dagor Bragollach Zhruba 455 let po příchodu Fingolfina do Středozemě se Morgoth rozhodl, že uzrál čas, aby skoncoval s elfy a lidmi. Jedné studené noci, když byla elfí stráž nejméně bdělá, vyslal Morgoth prudké řeky ohně a lávy, které se hnaly dolů z Thangorodrim a rozlévaly se po celé pláni. Železné hory plivaly jedovaté výpary kouře, které ve vzduchu páchly a usmrcovaly. Elfové na takovýto útok nebyli vůbec připraveni a mnoho Noldor na Ard-galenu zahynulo. Plameny postupně strávili tyto rozlehlé pláně a proměnily je v pustinu bez života, později známou jako Anfauglith. Z těchto plamenů se vynořil nyní již plně vrostlý Glaurung, balrogové a velké armády skřetů a dalších stvůr v množství jaké nikdo z elfů nepamatoval. Tak začala Dagor Bragollach – Bitva náhlého plamene. Obléhání Angbandu bylo rychle prolomeno a elfské stráže byly rychle rozprášeny. Tak blesková a ohromující byla síla Morgothových armád, že elská království nestačila včas zformovat své armády, a proto byl Morgoth schopen bojovat na více frontách, což elfský odpor značně oslabilo.Kategorie:Postavy